Potter Prodigies
by Heart-of-Angels
Summary: Justin, Joey, and Johnny Potter are sent away to an orphange because their parents care more about BWL Neville instead of them. They are prodigies and go to The Shadow Magic and Musical Arts school. With the Tri-Wizard tournament they meet their long lost


_**POTTER PRODIGIES**_

This is the only Disclaimer I'm gonna make soooo… I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

**TRIPPLE POTTER THREAT **

**Chapter 1**

James Potter and Lily Potter-nee- Evans were currently getting ready to leave their home for an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Once they made sure that their triplets and the 17-year-old babysitter were okay, they apparated away.

In a room upstairs in the Potters home in Godrics Hollow there were three boys. The youngest had black and auburn hair that couldn't lay flat, emerald green eyes, and a heart shaped face, was Jonathan (Johnny) Michael Potter. The middle one had red hair that sort of laid flat and didn't at the same time emerald green eyes, and a square face, this was Joseph (Joey) Brian Potter. The oldest was an exact replica of his father except he had his mother's eyes, he was Justin James Potter (His name will not be Harry at all, sorry.). These three brothers were triplets and were all born within two minutes of eachother, on July 31ST.

Now, you might want to know why the Potters were so important in this story. Well there was a prophecy made by a seer one chilly February day, the prophecy spoke of the chosen one ending the war and bringing down voldemort for good, at the end of July. A death eater, a follower of the Dark Lord, overheard this and ran straight to his master. The death eater only heard the first part so Voldemort had try and figure the rest out. There were two candidates, Neville Longbottom and Justin Potter. Justin because he had the most magic out all of the triplets. Anyways the Dark Lord chose Potter, but no-one was aware of it.

**Voldemorts' Lair**

Lord Voldemort sat in his throne chair overseeing the plans being made for a double attack that Halloween night. He would be going to the Potters to eradicate Justin Potter, while he was doing that his death eaters would be attacking the Longbottoms. In his eyes it was the perfect plan, little did he know that Justin Potter would be his downfall.

**TRIPPLE POTTER THREAT**

James Potter and his wife were trying to calm everyone down; they had just found out that the Longbottom's home was being attacked by death eaters. Once everyone was okay, they all portkeyed to the house and immediately began firing off curses to the other side. While both sides fought Lucious Malfoy polyjuiced as the dark lord went to find the kid.

At the Potters home Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew, a traitor to the light, entered the house.

"Wormtail, tell me which is Justin?"

"T-t-the o-o-one o-on the r-r-r-right, my l-l-lord" Peter stuttered out. Once he was dismissed he ran far away in his rat form.

Voldemort entered the room and saw that all the boys were awake and looking at him, like they understood He went over to Justin and shouted"Avada Kedavra!" he let out a smirk, but that soon disappeared when the green light came right back and hit him. Voldemort screamed and his body and robes disintegrate, the only thing that said he was here was a lightning bolt on Justin forehead. Justin used some of his magic to heal the wound. His brothers had all seen the same and understood also, not many people knew this but the Potters triplets were Prodigies

Lucius Malfoy was about to kill the Longbottom brat when he felt a blinding pain in his arm.'_Oh no! My master is gone!'_ was his last thought before he apparated away in haste, his outer robes falling off a part of the roof collapsed and hit Neville on the cheek leaving a scar in the shape of and 'L'. The other death eaters also retreated in panic leaving behind a confused order. After checking on Neville, everyone made a huge mistake in hailing the kid as the-boy-who-lived.

**TRIPPLE POTTER THREAT**

_**Six years later**_

Justin, Joey, and Johnny were in the orphanage in America getting ready for the SAT's. Yeah that's SAT's, orphanage in America, and their only 7. 7!

Now you might ask why they were doing that and why they were there. Well after finding out that Neville was the Boy-Who-Lived Lily and James dotted on him more than their own children, so they sent them to the Dursley's, Lily sister. Well, the Dursleys didn't want the triplets so they sent them to America far, far, far away from them. The orphanage had quickly found out that the three were extremely smart by the age of 2. They could read; write talk, walk and much more. Justin had quickly became the protector, Joey the healer, and Johnny the voice of reason. All of them were the worst kind of troublemakers you could find. All three had great memories and knew of what really happened, not the shit that was in a letter; about not having enough money.

They already knew about magic and how to control it. They had learned from Lucious Malfoy who had been visiting with his family for business. He had found them and instantly like them as had the rest of his family. He had taught them everything he knew, light and dark included. Narcissa had found three other children in the Potters and had quickly took them in, since they had a home there, they let them spend it their doing there magic. Draco had found great friends.

After taking their SAT's they were going to go to muggle college and try to finish before the age of 11, when the acceptance letters of magic schools came. They started talking,

"Hey guys, you ready to rock this test!?!" screamed Johnny, the loudest of them all.

"Hell Yeah!" the other two screamed. They left in some pretty expensive clothes, Johnny was dressed in a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans, a dark blue tight sleeveless shirt, showing off his many muscles and tattoos, his hair was spiked up showing of his red hair streaks, and he had a sapphire stud in his ear. He also had on black converse with skulls and crossbones.

Joey was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that went to his ankles, so you could tell he was sagging; he held them up with an emerald studded belt. He had on a red sleeveless shirt also showing his well defined muscles and tattoos, his reached his neck and was held down with a baseball cap backwards. He also had a ruby stud in his ear and a platinum watch He had on white Nike Airs.

Justin had on baggy jeans held up with a white belt, a tight sleeveless green shirt with a black leather jacket, his hair was out of control like always but he had silver streaks in it. He had a gold watch a gold stud in his ear and a silver chain on his jeans. He was wearing Jordan's. All three had a silver cross around their necks with their names; it was given to them by the Malfoys on their birthday. The three left after grabbing their cell phones and iPods and would hopefully not be back.

**TRIPPLE POTTER THREAT**

While the Potters were taking their test, Neville was getting arrogant and self-centered He got gifts everyday, praises for bullying, and didn't do much magic. Overall he was an average wizard; no-one ever saw this since he was the Boy-who-lived. No-one but Albus Dumbledore knew it wasn't true and he missed his grandchildren dearly. Yeah, a grandchild, Lily was his and Minerva daughter. Before the Potters sent the triplets away Albus would show them the attention they deserved because he knew how smart they all were. After though, he didn't talk to his family for a while. He just hoped hid grandchildren were okay.

_A/N: Thank you I just had to write this story. It just felt right. Tell me what you think about and I'll see if I should continue_

_REVIEW GOD DAMNIT PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
